The Mummy 4:The Curse Of The Ages
by giffen870
Summary: CHAPTER 3 NOW UP The mummy reawakes but this time it is to stop the end of the world and of time. Showing that a old dog can really learn new trick. Or in this case a old mummy.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer do not own any Mummy Characters but the plot and some of the characters I made up  
  
are mine.  
  
OK I'm back with a squeal. If you do tell me heck tell me even if you don't! Sorry about the  
  
spelling in my story. Thanks for listening to my mindless babble! Now on with the show.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Sometimes life isn't black and white. Sometimes there is a color or two in there. Maybe even a  
  
whole rainbow. Well the life of Alex O'Connal. After the death of Catherin he hadn't had interest  
  
in life.   
  
Rick and Evie had done everything to cheer him up but it was no use. Now they sit in the study  
  
talking about what to do about this.   
  
" Maybe a trip to France or maybe Spain would help?" Evie suggested.   
  
"No I have a better idea. How about we go back to her tomb." Rick suggested.  
  
"Rick he'd want to use that blasted book again. I mean it would only encourage him." she said  
  
with a sigh.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" a voice said. They turned and screamed. Alex was standing  
  
there but it wasn't that surprised them.  
  
_________________  
  
Short Chapter I know but I promise longer ones after this! I mean this is only a sample. I want a  
  
review before going on! I'm already working on the next chapter. 


	2. The Return

Disclaimer do not own any mummy characters.  
  
Author's notes:Thank you Evelyn Bennett for the lovely review!  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
There stood Catherin looking very nervous and pale like the last time they brought her back.  
  
"A-Alex what's she doing back? I thought you were only going to a friend's for the weekend."  
  
said a very shaken Evie.  
  
"Well I lied. I couldn't stand it. The dreams everything so I lied and went back to her tomb and  
  
brought her back. But don't worry I brought you back a gift it's in the living room" He said  
  
calmly.  
  
They rushed into the living room and gasped there was the fabled arc of the covnet. "Catherin  
  
Helped me find it. Surprisingly enough it was easily enough to find." He said.  
  
"Oh Alex. It's wonderful but your still in trouble." Evie said shaking her head. Rick picked the  
  
treasure up and put it in the study.   
  
Catherin remained silent the whole time standing beside Alex. "Well it's nearly midnight so you  
  
two go to sleep and we'll discuss this in the morning." Rick said and shooed them away.  
  
|*~*|  
  
As soon as they reached his room the door slammed shut Alex's hands were on Catherin. "I  
  
missed you Catherin" he said.   
  
She smiled. "I have noticed that" Catherin said kissing him.   
  
"I know this is sudden and kind of going too fast too soon but I want to make this more sure." he  
  
said removing her cloak throwing it aside.  
  
"What are you getting at?" she asked unbuttoning his shirt quickly.  
  
"Catherin I thought this over. Catherin I know your thousands of years older than me." he started.  
  
"That's a understatement." She laughs.   
  
"What I'm getting to is Catherin will you marry me?" he finally asked.  
  
Catherin simply gasped and nods. He kisses her and that night like the night in the pyramid they  
  
made love.  
  
|*~*|  
  
Catherin woke to find Alex gone. So quickly dressing in her old Egyptian clothes and cloak she  
  
went downstairs and found them all in the study getting ready to open the arc. Seemed harmless  
  
enough to her so she sat down beside Alex and smiles at him.  
  
"Just in time for the opening of the box." Rick said with a smile.  
  
They opened it there was a blinding light than nothing. Catherin sighed and stood up. "Nothing  
  
happened." Rick said disappointed.  
  
Catherin went to go up stairs opening the door and quickly shutting it. Than she said. "Nothing  
  
but having about 20 Vikings in your living room"  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Please R&R. One Review equals one chapter! 


	3. The Vikings

Disclaimer do not own any mummy characters.  
  
Author's Notes: OK I finally found the spell check button. Just joking. I redid all of the story with what I hope is  
  
OK spelling.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"What?!" Rick yelled.   
  
"You.Have.Thousand.Year.Old.Men.With.Spears.In.Your.Living.Room. Clear enough for you?" Asked  
  
Catherin.  
  
"I think we found out what it does." Evie says standing up.  
  
Catherin grabbed a sword off the wall and checked the balance of it. "I'll be right back." she said throwing her  
  
cloak aside and walks out of the room and sneaks up the stairs behind them. "Hey morons." she yelled at them.  
  
They turned quickly and looked at her drawing their swords.  
  
The Vikings spilt in half and went up each side of the stairs trapping her. The king grabs her leg with his rough  
  
hand. Catherin turns in shock than with one clean swipe cuts his hand off. Just than the door flies open and Ardeth  
  
walks in his own weapon drawn.  
  
"I see your back and well." he yells to her.  
  
"Never been better. A little help please!" she yells back.  
  
He shrugs and runs up one side and fights with those. Catherin is grabbed at the Vikings trying to pull her down.  
  
"Why are they trying to pull us down?!" she asked the Eypgtian guardian.  
  
"They are still dead! They are trying to bring us tot he underworld." Ardeth yells to her.  
  
"No way am I going back!." She yelled pulling herself up onto the railing fighting them off still. "So they are  
  
immortal?"   
  
"Only to a mortal." He yells back.  
  
"Were are we going to find a immortal?!" Catherin asked.  
  
"That's why I am here I brought back someone that could help us." he answers.  
  
The Vikings push her off the railing she shuts her eyes excepting to die in the next few minutes. In stead she fell  
  
in to strong arms. She opens her eyes and screams.  
  
The Creature was back and had just saved her.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
I know this one is short but I did a rush job. R&R 


End file.
